Percy & Percy
by shipper727
Summary: Percy and Annabeth discover a world in Tartarus where they meet themselves in an AU where Percy, Annabeth, and Grover had fallen into Tartarus at the end of the Lightning Thief. The five do their best to help Percy and Annabeth get to the entrance to the Doors of Death so they can close it before they are all stuck in Tartarus forever. Rated M for language and sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Your Better Half

Percy was falling, falling, deeper into the chasm. His hand wrapped tightly around Annabeth's wrist, his only lifeline.

He had no idea how long they had been falling at this point. Tartarus seemed to go on forever, and he wondered if it would hurt very much when they hit the bottom.

A loud rumble shook the walls of the chasm, and suddenly Percy was sitting in a small and cozy cafe. He blinked and quickly and shook his hair out of his eyes, searching for Annabeth.

Annabeth was sitting in the chair next to him, a dazed look on her face. Percy was sure it matched his own confused expression.

"Whh?" Percy cleared his throat, "Where are we?"

"I have no idea." Annabeth's voice was faint, barely a murmur.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions, but if you can just let me explain without a million questions I'd greatly appreciate it."

Percy's head shot up, and his eyes bugged.

Standing above him was a man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had shaggy, black hair and tired looking green eyes.

Percy opened his mouth, a thousand questions about to pour out, but the man held up a hand.

"Please," he began. "Just let me explain."

A woman pushed through the swinging door that seemed to come from the kitchen, her curly blond hair flowing behind her.

"Have you told them?" She asked the man.

"I'm trying," he said, his face agitated.

She sighed.

"Look, I know this isn't what you expected to find down here. But this is not the world you remember."

This whole situation was making Percy extremely angry. He had just fallen into a pit that led _down_ from Hell, and now he was sitting in a coffee shop with two people who could _not _be there.

"Stop it. Whatever you're playing at, just stop it. And tell me what the fuck is going on." He was almost shouting now.

"We are trying to _help _you," the blonde woman glared at him. "So shut up and listen.

Tartarus is a prison meant to hold some of the most horrible creatures to ever walk the earth. It is forever and impossible all at once. It is so old that no one can remember where it started. But the craziest, the most unusual, thing about Tartarus is that it blends different realities. The soul of Tartarus can see every outcome that has ever existed."

Annabeth was staring at the blonde woman in awe.

"I-I've heard of that. There are stories, but they're so very old and have so little proof that no one truly believes in them." She said, her coming out stronger.

Percy looked over at Annabeth. "You know what's going on?"

Annabeth nodded her head slowly. "I think so. Percy, do you remember when we almost fell into Tartarus because of the flying shoes Luke gave you?"

"Of course," Percy exclaimed. "It was sort of unforgettable."

"Well, maybe in some other world we did fall in. You, me and Gover, stuck in Tartarus forever. I think these people are us, if we had fallen in."

The man smiled, and for the first time he looked younger and happier.

"You always were smarter than me, Annabeth." He said turning to the blonde woman.

"Well Perce," the man said turning back to Percy. "Meet your better half."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Their story

Percy squeezed his eyes shut. This could not be happening. Was it not bad enough that he and the love of his life had just fallen into the oldest prison in the world.

He felt a warm pressure on his hand, and looked down at his lap. Annabeth had intertwined their hands, trying her best to give him strength.

He took a breath. He could get through this. For her. And besides that, they still had to find the Doors of Death to save the world that he and Annabeth had left behind.

Percy opened his eyes to find the older Percy and Annabeth watching him, and he got the feeling that they were testing him, trying to see how strong he was.

"All right," Percy began. "Before we get any further I would like to hear your story. What have you been doing down here for the past ten years?"

Older Percy and Annabeth exchanged a look.

"Fair enough," Older Percy shrugged.

"Right as we were falling into Tartarus Annabeth took my hand and I grabbed Grover. We fell forever, I don't even know how long. Days, maybe. Towards the end I stopped believing we would even survive the fall. I mean how can you survive that impact?"

"Like I've told you a million times," Older Annabeth interrupted. "Tartarus put us just where it wanted us. I have no idea why we're here, but for some reason we needed to be."

Older Annabeth frowned. "Maybe, maybe we had to be here for you. To help you."

"Anyways," Older Percy said. "We've been down here fending off gods knows how many monsters, searching for a way out of this fucking pit."

Young Annabeth spoke up, "Wait. Where is Grover? Is he here?"

Older Percy laughed, "Yeah, yeah, he's here. The last time I saw him he was muttering something about satyrs not being meant to live underground."

Older Annabeth grinned, "Something to do with there being no enchiladas, I believe."

Percy smiled. Same old Grover. He missed his best friend, it had been so long since he'd seen his favorite satyr.

Annabeth yawned beside him, and suddenly a feeling of complete exhaustion overwhelmed him.

Older Annabeth saw the change in the two teenagers and offered to show them to some rooms they had in the cafe.

The three trudged up the stairs, leaving Older Percy standing in the cafe.

"There are a couple extra rooms down that hallway," Older Annabeth said. "Feel free to take your pick."

And with that, she left them standing by themselves.

Annabeth headed toward the room at the end of the room, and Percy started towards the one right next to it.

"Wait, Percy." Percy turned back towards Annabeth. "Um, will you stay with me. I don't feel like being by myself right now."

Percy's heart leaped.

"'Course," he said, giving her his special smile.

They entered the room, and fell on the huge king sized bed, laughing despite everything that had happened to them.

Percy pulled Annabeth into his side, loving how she seemed to fit into the curves of his body.

"I'm glad I'm with you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered into his shoulder.

Percy pulled back. "I told you. You are never getting away from me again."

Annabeth's eyes were shining and Percy couldn't take it any longer. He crashed his lips against hers. As he kissed her, the world seemed to right itself.

He nibbled on her bottom lip, and rolled her over so that she was underneath him.

He could feel every swell on her body, and it started a fire in his stomach.

Annabeth's hand was suddenly warm on his chest, her touch trailing heat and making his head melt.

Percy began to kiss down her neck, feeling her shiver under his arms.

She reached up to drag his shirt over her head, and stopped breathless. He was beautiful.

Suddenly, a large crash followed by a muttered "ow," could be heard from outside their bedroom.

Percy sighed and lay his head down on Annabeth's stomach. She giggled at his frustrated expression, and curled up next to him, exhausted from everything that had happened to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:**

**I hope you guys are liking the story! Leave reviews and don't be afraid to make suggestions :)**

Chapter 3:

Percy woke up and stretched out on the huge king sized bed. He rubbed his eyes and twisted, trying to find Annabeth.

He panicked for a second when he couldn't find her, but the sound of the shower quickly calmed him.

Smiling, he pulled himself out of bed and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Morning, Annabeth," he called out, poking his head into the shower.

"Percy!" she squealed. "Get out! Get out! I'm in the shower!"

He bit his lip. She was beautiful. He especially loved the shampoo mohawk she was rocking.

"Sorry," he said, laughing now. "I couldn't help it."

"Pervert," she called out, but he could tell she was smiling now too.

In a great mood Percy left the bathroom and all but skipped down the steps.

He stopped dead at the sight of a black mop of hair.

So it hadn't been a dream.

He sighed, his good mood deflated a little, and walked into the diner of the cafe.

Older Annabeth walked through the swinging doors that led from the kitchen to the diner. "Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well, actually." It was true. Surprisingly, he hadn't had a single nightmare.

Older Percy glanced up. "Yeah, it's strange how easy it is to sleep here. I haven't had a dream in ten years."

"You probably can't dream in Tartarus," Older Annabeth replied knowledgeably.

Just then Annabeth walked down the stairs, her hair still wet from her shower.

It was just too weird for Percy. Seeing all four of them in the same room was hard for his dyslexic brain to handle.

"Look, I think we should make up names or something. It's just too confusing having us all in the same room." Percy said tiredly.

"You can just call us Jackson and Chase," Older Percy replied. "It's easier that way."

Everyone nodded in agreement, different names did make things slightly better.

"Will you help me with something, Annabeth?" Chase asked.

"Uh, sure," Annabeth said, looking a little confused.

"Great, it's in the kitchen."

And with that Percy was left alone with Jackson.

_Well, time to get to know myself._

"So, uh, how are you guys doing down here?" Percy asked.

"Well, we're stuck in a giant pit. Everything in the giant pit wants to kill us. And for all I know all our friends are dead."

All right, maybe not the best question, Percy thought to himself.

"But you're with Chase, though. I mean that's got to make it a little better. Right?" Percy asked, trying to fix the situation.

Jackson gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Chase." Percy said, a little confused now. "I mean, are you guys not together?"

Jackson looked a little red now. "No. No, we're not together. Why would you think that," he spluttered.

"Why would I think that? Are you kidding me?" Percy laughed. "You're forgetting that I am you. We have had a crush on Annabeth for a very long time."

"That's stupid," Jackson mumbled. "She's my best friend."

Percy gave him his best_ youaresofullofshit _look.

However, the conversation was cut short.

A loud thump, thump, thump came from the entrance to the cafe.

"Do you get many visitors here in Tartarus?"

"Shut up," Jackson said walking over to the door.

"What do you want?" He called out.

A sudden scream from the kitchen had Percy up on his feet in seconds.

Percy and Jackson raced through the swinging doors, and came face to face with a huge hellhound.

It snarled and then leapt at the two half-bloods.

"Move! Now!" Jackson shouted.

Percy jumped to the side in time to see Annabeth and Chase fighting two more hellhounds.

Jackson pulled out Riptide and slashed at the hellhound. Percy quickly pulled himself together and pulled out his own sword.

The next few moments were a rhythm of jumping and twisting. Percy and Jackson worked together perfectly, seeming to know exactly when to strike and pull back.

They quickly defeated their hellhound and then moved to help the girls, who had killed one of their hellhounds and were still trying to destroy the second one.

With all four trained hunters, the hellhound didn't stand a chance.

However, there fight was not over.

Just as the last hellhound had disintegrated, a figure stepped out of the shadow.

Familiar red hair and ripped jeans.

"Rachel?" Percy and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Long time no see, Perce." Rachel smiled, but it quickly faded. "Listen, I can only be here for so long."

"How_ are_ you here?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not. Not really. It's all very confusing and I don't have time to explain," she said quickly. "The four of you have to work together to find the Doors of Death. And fast."

"What happens if we don't?" Rachel being here scared Percy, it meant things back home were not going well.

"You don't want to know," Rachel shuddered. "Just trust me. You have three days."

"Who the hell are you?" Jackson looked very angry.

Rachel turned to him. "You two should not exist. I'm sorry to say that, but it's true. "

She hesitated, "And I'm very sorry, but you are both going to die."

"What?" Chase finally spoke.

"I have to go. I will see you again, though. I'm sure of it."

And then Rachel was gone, leaving the four to figure out their own futures.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The four demigods sat in the kitchen of the the diner. Percy was still reeling from seeing Rachel, she had reminded him of how much he missed everyone back home.

And, he was a little embarrassed to admit, just how much he missed his mother.

Percy looked over at Jackson in realization. Jackson hadn't seen their mother in _ten years_. In fact, the Sally of Jackson's world had probably been killed by Hades.

This epiphany made it easier to understand Jackson. He had had failed his mother, his world had probably been destroyed by Kronos. . . and he was stuck living with his mistakes in the depths of Tartarus.

Jingling from the front of the diner brought Percy out of his thoughts. He looked over at Annabeth wearily and saw that she looked just as tired as he felt.

Jackson sighed. "I got it."

He pushed up from the table and walked over to the door, a knife behind his back, just in case.

"I was wondering if you could spare a bite to eat." It was a man's voice. "I've been walking for quite a ways and I'm very tired."

Percy tensed. In the ancient myths if a stranger knocked on your door looking for food it was usually a god in disguise. However, there was always the chance that it was a monster who was looking to eat the people inside the house.

"Let him in, Jackson." Chase spoke up.

Jackson grumbled but opened the door wide enough so that the man could get in.

"Thank you, I really do appreciate it." The man said.

Annabeth stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"I am the cosmos."

Annabeth frowned. "What?"

The man smiled, "I said my name is Cosmo."

"Of course," Chase smiled. "You said you were hungry? The kitchen is through there."

And with that, the four were alone again.

"That man is weird," Percy said.

"Well, I don't know what you were expecting but we haven't got many _normal_ visitors here in Tartarus," Jackson replied sarcastically.

"I think we should be nice to him," Annabeth said. Chase nodded in agreement.

"All right, all right." Percy sighed. "We'll be nice to him. But he _is _weird."

Annabeth grinned. "Well you two should be fast friends then."

All the tension suddenly left Percy. "Oh yeah? If I'm weird I get to do this then."

He picked a giggling Annabeth up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Percy!" She squealed. "Put me down!"

He spun around in circles, finally tossing her onto the couch and falling down beside her.

"Ugh, I'm so dizzy." Annabeth smiled into Percy's shirt.

Percy looked up and found Jackson and Chase staring at them. Their expressions were wistful, as if they had missed out on being kids.

And they had. It was hard to grow up when you had to constantly protect yourself.

Percy had never had a picture perfect life, but in that moment he sword that life could not get any worse.

And they still had to find the Doors of Death. In three days. Or the world would most likely end.

Yeah, someone out there hated him.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Cosmo had walked through the swinging doors that led from the kitchen. "I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem," Annabeth and Chase said at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Cosmo said. "It's just that you two look so much alike. It's strange."

"We're, uh, all related." Chase said, pulling Annabeth into a hug. "This is my little sister, Annabeth. I'm Chase. And those two are Jackson Percy."

"Well, it was very nice to meet all of you," Cosmo said. "But I really should be going."

"You could stay," Percy blurted out. He wasn't sure why, but he knew this man was important.

"Really?"

"Of course," Chase jumped in. "We have plenty of extra rooms."

Of all the strange things that had happened to Percy in the last couple of days, this man was by far the strangest.

And Percy had the oddest feeling that they would need him to find the Doors of Death.

**a/n:**

**Hey! So review and tell me who you think Cosmo is. I want to know what you guys think of him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: sorry for the late update, i actually have been doing research for this story (when i say research i mean googling tartarus, but still) so enjoy!**

"We need a plan." Chase was the first to speak. They had all been contemplating what Rachel had said, trying not to feel like the weight of the world was back on their shoulders.

"A plan would be good," Jackson agreed. "However, I am fresh out of plans. And we only have three days."

"Three days to save the world," Percy sighed.

Annabeth groaned and put her head back. "I swear this always happens to us! I mean it is happening to us double right now. The world sucks."

Just then, Cosmo walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. What do you mean you have three days to save the world?"

Percy studied the man. He looked calm, and strong. It was _strange. _Everyone down in Tartarus was battle weary, and savage.

Something about Cosmo was different.

"Well, it's a long story," Chase hesitated.

Cosmo smiled. "I don't have anywhere to be."

Chase looked around at the group. They all shrugged. It's not like they had anything to lose.

So they told him about Gaea and how she was going to bring down the gods, using her children, the giants.

Cosmo didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrow.

"And so we have to find the Doors of Death, or else Gaea will be able to complete her army and we will have already lost the war." Annabeth finished.

"Well, that does sound rather. . . unpleasant." Cosmo had a sort of grimace on his face.

"Yeah. It's unpleasant all right." Jackson said. "And we have no idea where the Doors of Death are."

_And on top of all that_, Percy thought, _Rachel told us you and Chase were going to die_.

"Listen, I think you kids are truly good people,"' Cosmo started. "So if you wish, I could help you find the Doors of Death."

Percy's neck snapped up. "Are you being serious? You know where the Doors are?"

"I do. However, your journey is going to be dangerous. Not even to mention what will happen when you reach Earth. You would be safer down here."

"We-we can't stay here," Annabeth stuttered.

"You could, though." Cosmo was completely serious. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. You could stay here, and avoid everything that is about to happen. You could get out of the gods shadow and evade Gaea. They would never be able to hurt you again."

Percy could tell that the offer was genuine. And somehow, he felt that Cosmo knew what would happen if they got home, and that it would not be good.

The four heroes looked at each other. A quiet life was tempting, especially when they knew what awaited them back home. Another war. And there was no guarantee that any of them would survive. Especially with what Rachel had said.

But then Percy thought of his mother. And Rachel. Chiron. Grover. Tyson. All the heroes on the Argo II.

He clenched his fists. He had to go home. He would not be a coward, not when the world needed him.

Percy looked over at Annabeth and saw the same determination in her eyes.

He leaned over and kissed her. Trying to tell her everything he was feeling. The pain and indecision, the pure need he felt for her.

They pulled apart, and looked into each other's eyes. It was now or never.

"Together," Annabeth whispered.

Percy nodded. "Together."

Percy stood up. "We have to close the Doors. And we have to go home. The world needs us."

"The shitty, shitty world needs us." Jackson sighed. "We're in.

Cosmo looked at them, his face indescribable. "Heroes." He laughed, suddenly. "I will never understand you. But I do applaud you. You are truly brave."

Chase grinned. "We don't do it to be brave."

She looked at Jackson. "We do it for the people we love."

**a/n: sorry i know it's kind of short! i promise next update will be longer**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Wow, I haven't updated in a really long time. I suck, huh?**

* * *

"How do you plan on getting us to the Doors of Death, exactly?" Chase asked Cosmo.

"Well, it's very hard to explain_ exactly_ how." Cosmo joked.

Percy sighed. Why did this guy always have to play the mystery card?

Jackson seemed to be thinking the same thing. He frowned and crossed his arms. "Try."

"All right. Let me see. Picture a room. An ordinary room, probably the size of your bedroom. But when you walk into the room, it's bigger on the inside. Picture doors that can take you anywhere and everywhere but when you step outside of the room, it takes up almost no space at all."

Groaning, Percy put his head in his hands. Everything about this was so confusing.

Annabeth smiled though, "I think I get it. Tartarus is like the room, and we just have to find the door that will lead us to the Doors of Death?"

Percy looked over at her, and grinned. Sometimes he forgot just how smart his girlfriend was. Never for very long though.

Reaching over he bumped her arm with his elbow, and gave her a you'resexywhenyou'resmart look.

Annabeth bit her lip and smiled. She took his hand and intertwined it with hers.

Percy looked over and saw Jackson frowning at them.

"What?" Percy mouthed.

Jackson shook his head, and looked back at Cosmo, who was talking again.

"It is kind of like that," Cosmo admitted. "But not really a door, more of a channel."

Chase blew out a frustrated breath. "What do you mean, a channel?"

Percy grinned, knowing how much she hated not understanding what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I'm not explaining this very well, am I?" It was easy to see that Cosmo was truly trying.

Jackson snorted. "If Chase doesn't understand what's going on then there's no way in hell I'm going to."

Percy frowned, trying to understand. "How is a channel different from a door?"

"A channel is kind of like a spiritual door." Cosmo answered.

"Riiight," sarcasm dripped from Percy's tone. "That clears it up."

Cosmo's eyes brightened. "I have an idea."

"Would you like to share it with the group?"

"Don't be such a smartass," Chase elbowed Jackson.

"And it should definitely work with you guys." Cosmo was getting excited. "Each of you has a soul mate, someone who can keep you tethered to the real world."

Percy grinned. He knew who his soul mate was.

Looking over at Annabeth, he saw her silly grin.

Pulling her close, he whispered, "Want to be my soul mate?"

Annabeth pressed her lips into his neck. "Since you asked so nicely."

Laughing, he thanked the gods that at least they hadn't put him through hell on his own.

Jackson had his hands in his pockets, cursing the world. Why did this shit always happen to him?

He looked over at Chase and saw that her cheeks were pinker than usual. Was she embarrassed?

For some reason, her unease refueled his confidence.

Striding over, he took her hands in his. "Ever think you'd find your soul mate down here?"

"Shut up loser," she smiled up at him.

Cosmo cleared his throat. "Well, now that we have that settled I need all of you to close your eyes. Picture a place that you know very well. Somewhere you're very familiar with."

Percy shut his eyes and breathed out, feeling the darkness around him.

Slowly, he felt the breeze in his hair. Smelled the barbecue, heard the thistle thistle of the swaying trees.

Opening his eyes, he smiled. He was back at Camp Half-Blood.

And he was pretty sure it was what everyone else was picturing too.

A calm voice interrupted his thoughts. It was as if someone was speaking directly into his head.

"Now that you're there, you need to find whatever's wrong. If you can find what shouldn't be there, then you'll find the channel."

Percy frowned, how on earth was he supposed to do that. The campgrounds were huge.

"Percy!"

Swiveling on his heels, he saw the shock of blond hair first.

"Annabeth!"

Running to meet her, he swept her up in his arms.

"Do you see what I see?" Annabeth whispered.

Percy looked into her eyes. "Of course, it's our home."

He set her down, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"And I promise that we will see it again. I swear to all the gods that I will bring us home."

"I know," Annabeth said into his ear. "I trust you."

Percy leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft and his heart was racing. All he wanted was for this to be real. He'd do anything to bring her home.

"What do we know," he asked, pulling away.

"Well," Annabeth began. "If we're here, then I bet Jackson and Chase are as well."

Percy nodded. "Let's do this."

And hand in hand they walked away to find their better halves.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: A lot of you really want to read more about Jackson and Chase. So I decided to dedicate this entire chapter to their story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chase closed her eyes, just breathing in the scent that was still familiar after all these years.

She let out a loud laugh. She was home.

Opening her eyes, Chase took in the sight of Camp Half-Blood at night. The trees waved in a steady breeze and the water from the Canoe Lake lapped at the sand.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Chase spun around to find Jackson with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, beautiful," she murmured.

"Ya know, I didn't spend very much time here but I don't think there's anywhere else I'd rather be." Jackson had walked up beside her, and they were both staring out at the dark water.

She smiled up at him. "Is it real, do you think?"

Jackson sighed. "I don't know. It feels real."

He turned and looked into her eyes. "I want it to be real."

For a moment Chase couldn't breathe. She couldn't look away from Jackson's sea green eyes.

He took her hands in his. "You feel real." His voice was just a whisper.

Chase leaned in a little, wanting to be closer to him. Jackson's eyes were on her lips, and her body was heating up.

A booming voice made them both jump back. "To find the Doors you must first find what is wrong. Find what is there that shouldn't be."

And then it was silent again.

Chase had a slight blush on her fair cheeks, and was glad it couldn't be seen in the dark.

Jackson shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "What the hell was that?"

Chase looked around, as if she could find the voice that had spoken. "I don't know. It sounded like Cosmo wants us to find something though."

"Yeah," Jackson walked to the edge of the beach. "Whatever's not supposed to be here."

Jackson slowly stepped into the water, letting the water wet his feet.

He looked up at Chase, who was still standing on the shore.

"I haven't felt the water in ten years." He looked so much younger with a smile on his face. "It makes me feel. . . good."

Chase couldn't help but smile in response. Walking up to meet him, she stepped in, feeling the cold water wash over her feet.

"Do you really think we can do this?" Chase's voice was low against the sound of the waves.

Jackson gave her a sideways grin, and took her hand in his. "Are you kidding? You can do anything. You're the smartest person I know."

He swallowed. "In fact, if there was one person I had to get stuck in Tartarus with. I'm glad it was you."

Chase's cheeks were now a deep scarlet, and she could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"You're my best friend, Jackson." Her voice was a whisper in the wind, and for a second she was afraid he hadn't heard her, but then his grip on her hand tightened and she found herself in his arms.

Chase looked up and saw Jackson's eyes glint in the darkness, and then his lips were on hers, and her hands were wrapped in his hair.

Jackson's arms wrapped around Chase's waist, pulling her into him. "You're beautiful," he murmured against her lips.

Chase pulled him back in, kissing him with every pent up emotion she had.

Jackson's warm hands slipped inside of her shirt, leaving a trail of fire on her stomach.

Groaning, Chase pulled Jackson's t-shirt over his head, wanting to feel every part of him.

Her hands on his chest, he kissed her neck, biting down gently over her pulse.

Chase's eyes closed and her head fell back. This was better than anything she could have ever imagined.

A noise above them made them look up.

Jackson growled. "Are you shitting me? Our mini-me's have the _worst _timing."

Chase laughed at the expression on his face.

She leaned in, and whispered in his ear. "I'm not done with you. We are just getting started."


End file.
